yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaper of the Cards
る | romaji_name = Kādo wo Karu Shinigami | trans_name = Card-Hunting Death God | image = ReaperoftheCards-LOB-EN-R-UE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Effect | level = 5 | atk = 1380 | def = 1930 | passcode = 33066139 | effect_types = Flip | lore = FLIP: Select 1 Trap Card on the field and destroy it. If the selected card is Set, pick up and see the card. If it is a Trap Card, it is destroyed. If it is a Spell Card, return it to its original position. | fr_lore = FLIP: Détruit 1 carte de piège sur le terrain. Si la cible de cette carteest face verso, retournez la face recto. S'il sagit d'une carte piège, elle est détruite. Sinon retournez la dans sa position face verso. La carte retournez n'est pas activée. | de_lore = FLIPP: Wähle 1 Fallenkarte auf dem Spielfeld und zerstöre sie. Wenn die gewählte Karte verdeckt ist, decke die entsprechende Karte auf. Ist die Karte eine Fallenkarte, wird sie zerstört. Ist die Karte eine Zauberkarte, wird sie wieder verdeckt. | it_lore = SCOPRI: distruggi 1 Trappola dal Terreno. Se il bersaglio di questa carta è coperto, viene scoperto. Se la carta è una Carta Trappola viene distrutta. Se non lo è, viene coperta nuovamente. La carta scoperta non viene attivata. | pt_lore = VIRE: Destrói 1 Card de Armadilha no Campo. Se o alvo deste card está com a face para baixo, vire a face para cima. Se for um Card de Armadilha é destruído. Se não, coloque-o novamente com a face para baixo. O card virado não é Activado. | es_lore = VOLTEO: Selecciona 1 Carta de Trampa en el Campo y destruyela. Si la carta seleccionada está Colocada, toma y mira la carta. Si es una Carta de Trampa, es destruida. Si es una Carta Mágica, devuelvela a su posición original. | ja_lore = リバース：フィールド上に存在する罠カード１枚を選択して破壊する。選択したカードがセットされている場合、そのカードをめくって確認し、罠カードなら破壊する。魔法カードの場合は元に戻す。 | zh_lore = 反轉:選擇場上存在的1張 陷阱卡破壞。選擇的卡是蓋放的場合，把那張卡翻開確認，是 陷阱卡則破壞。魔法卡的場合回到原狀。 | ko_lore = 리버스 : 필드 위의 함정 카드 1장을 파괴한다. 선택한 카드가 세트되어 있을 경우, 그 카드를 넘겨서 확인하여 함정 카드이면 파괴한다. 마법 카드일 경우에는 원래대로 되돌린다. | eds_lore = FLIP: Destroys 1 Trap Card on the field. If this card's target is face-down, flip it face-up. If the card is a Trap Card, it is destroyed. If not, it is returned to its face-down position. The flipped card is not activated. | rod_lore = A deathly phantom in a cloaked hood with a giant blade. It can make one trap card disappear from the opponent's field. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | ntr_sets = Miracle of Nature (Rare) | sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Red Eyes B. Dragon (Rare) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Common) Fiend Collection A (Common) Reverse Collection (Common) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | eds_sets = Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Common) | tf04_sets = Monsters 101 (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 5 | action = Reveals face-down cards | m/s/t = * Destroys face-up Trap Cards * Destroys face-down Trap Cards | dm1_number = 084 | rod_dc = 86 | rod_number = 084 | database_id = 4090 }}